jtsfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard of Ozeryvile
Heloise makes a new invention that creates tornadoes. The machine malfunctions and she goes back into her house. the Tornado lifts her house and the house drops. HELOISE: Oh. She finds Cerbee is also in her house. When she comes out, she is in a completely different place. She sees that her house has landed on someone with ruby slippers. HELOISE: Cool shoes! Heloise takes the shoes as the legs roll under the house. She turns away from the audience as she puts the shoes on. A bunch of short miseryvilians come in. SHORT MISERYVILIANS: Ding dong the witch is dead... HELOISE: STOP SINGING! A giant pink bubble appears and pops revealing Jez and Saffi sharing a fairy princess outfit. JEZ: Heloise. If you want to return home, you must go see the wizard of Ozeryvile in the emerald city. Getting there is easy. All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road. HELOISE: Okay. Heloise skips across the yellow brick road as Cerbee follows her. She comes across Jimmy dressed as a scarecrow. JIMMY: Hey wait a minute, shouldn't Beezy be the scarecrow? He's dumber than I am. HELOISE: Yeah. But the longer I'm with you, the better. Heloise and Jimmy skip across the yellow brick road as Cerbee follows them. They come across Lucius dressed as a Tin-man. LUCIUS: A yay ya aya! HELOISE: What's that? You say you like yourself just the way you are? LUCIUS: A YAY YA AYA! JIMMY: I think he's saying he needs some oil. HELOISE: No, I'm pretty sure he's saying he likes himself just the way he is. JIMMY: Ugh. Jimmy grabs some oil and pours it on Lucius. JIMMY: You're welcome. LUCIUS: I wasn't going to thank you. Heloise, Jimmy and Lucius skip across the yellow brick road as Cerbee follows them. They come across Beezy dressed as a Lion. BEEZY: I'm The Lion and I need some courage I guess. Heloise, Jimmy, Lucius and Beezy skip across the yellow brick road as Cerbee follows them. Marry Sue as a witch shows up. MARRY SUE: Mwahahaha! I am the wicked Witch of the east! AUTHOR: Yeah. You wish you where in this fanfiction. Marry sue disappears. Arianna as a witch shows up. ARIANNA: Mwahahaha! I am the wicked Witch of the east! And I'm gonna take you all to my lair! Flying Sammys grab the gang. A flying Sammy tries to pick up Beezy, but he is too heavy so more flying Sammys help him. ARIANNA: I'm gonna turn you all into stone. HELOISE: Yeah. No. Heloise picks up a squirt gun and shoots sulfuric acid on Arianna. Arianna melts. ARIANNA: Sulfuric acid! My one weakness! I'M MELTING! I'm Melting! I'm melting. The gang go to emerald city and see the wizard of Ozeryvile. A giant floating head appears. WIZARD: WHO DARES SEEKS THE WIZARD OF OZERYVILE? One of the characters opens a curtain to reveal Dr. Scientist. DR. SCIENTIST: Pay no attention to the egg shaped- oh alright. I'm the wizard of Ozeryvile. Here is your brain, heart and courage. Dr. Scientist gives Jimmy, Lucius and Beezy a realistic brain, realistic heart and giant pretzel respectively. DR. SCIENTIST: Heloise, I'm not sure I know how to take you home. A giant pink bubble appears and pops revealing Jez and Saffi. JEZ: Heloise. You had the power to go home the whole time. HELOISE: And you didn't tell me earlier, why? JEZ: Just tap your ruby slippers three times and say whatever you want. HELOISE: Whatever I want huh? Heloise taps her slippers three times. HELOISE: I want a family with Jimmy. I want a family with Jimmy. I want a family with Jimmy. Heloise is an adult in a beautiful house with kids that look like her and Jimmy. And adult Jimmy walks up. Welcome home my love. Jimmy and Heloise hug and kiss. Heloise wakes up kissing a pillow. Jimmy, Lucius, Beezy and Cerbee are by her side. JIMMY: She's awake! BEEZY: The tornado knocked you out and Jimmy told us to be by your side. LUCIUS: Well the inventions aren't gonna build themselves. HELOISE: I had the most wonderful dream. And Jimmy was in it. The rest of you might have been in it too, but Jimmy and I had a family. And I woke up from it so now I'm mad! Heloise presses a button and the guys fall down a pit of green fire.